1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission system for transmitting image data between an image transmission apparatus and a plurality of terminal devices, an image transmission apparatus, and an image transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common that plural types of information terminal devices such as a personal computer (PC), a digital camera, a tablet terminal, and a smartphone are owned by one user or owned at home. In an environment connectable to a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network), a WAN (Wide Area Network), or a public telephone network, when one of the information terminal devices is selected and connected to a server apparatus, various types of services can be used. For example, a technique is known in which, in such a network environment, plural pieces of moving image data (teaching materials) are simultaneously transmitted from among various types of moving image data stored and managed on a server apparatus (image transmission apparatus) side to information terminal devices (client terminals) on student sides, and the moving image data are synchronously replayed on a display on each information terminal device side (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 09-222847).